


The Heart Named Revolution

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [17]
Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: I'm not gay, YOU'RE gay!Just kidding, my poetry is.





	The Heart Named Revolution

I heard a petal fall from its stem,

A tiny spark upon the breeze.

And down it fluttered as up you flew

On downy rosey wings.

 

The sight the sound, oh woe to heart!

Not once had I understood.

Or perhaps it was I could not feel

Your touch through coffin wood.

 

Then as you struck and then were stuck

My heart, I felt it freed.

As sorrow battled inner sorrow

As love burst from the seed.

 

The king is toppled, the last move played

The card house tumbles down.

My first last chance to make a move,

But I'm just a witch in gown.

 

When Humpty fell no horses came

The king's men all forgot

But still I search so patiently

And will find what I have sought.

 

So please return ill-fated prince

Your smile I truly miss.

My words back then were all a sham

I long for my victor's kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gay, YOU'RE gay!
> 
> Just kidding, my poetry is.


End file.
